1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to techniques for transferring and storing data, and relates more particularly to a system and method for utilizing a memory device to support isochronous processes.
2. Description of the Background Art
Implementing effective methods for transferring data is a significant consideration for designers and manufacturers of contemporary electronic devices. An electronic device in an electronic network may advantageously communicate with other electronic devices in the network to share data to thereby substantially increase the capabilities and versatility of individual devices in the electronic network. For example, an electronic network may be implemented in a home environment to enable flexible and beneficial sharing of data and device resources between various consumer electronic devices, such as personal computers, digital video disc (DVD) devices, digital set-top boxes for digital broadcasting, enhanced television sets, and audio reproduction systems.
Effectively managing data transfer operations in a network of electronic devices may create substantial challenges for designers of electronic networks. For example, enhanced demands for increased device functionality and performance during data transfer operations may require more system processing power and require additional hardware resources across the network. An increase in processing or hardware requirements may also result in a corresponding detrimental economic impact due to increased production costs and operational inefficiencies.
Furthermore, enhanced device capability to perform various advanced data transfer operations may provide additional benefits to a system user, but may also place increased demands on the control and management of the various devices in the electronic network. For example, an enhanced electronic network that effectively accesses, processes, and displays digital television programming may benefit from efficient processing techniques because of the large amount and complexity of the digital data involved.
One type of data transfer that may occur in an electronic network is a data transfer for an isochronous process. Isochronous processes include the guaranteed handling of data that arrives in a time-based stream at regular intervals called cycles. Isochronous processes are typically used for time-sensitive applications. For example, video or audio data being transmitted across a network typically needs to arrive at a display device in an uninterrupted flow with appropriate timing.
Due to growing demands on system resources and substantially increasing data magnitudes, it is apparent that developing new and effective methods for performing data transfer operations is a matter of significant concern for the related electronic technologies. Therefore, for all the foregoing reasons, implementing effective methods for efficiently performing data transfer operations remains a significant consideration for designers, manufacturers, and users of contemporary electronic devices.